


Monsters

by iiezaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Autumn, Fingerpainting, Halloween, M/M, also theyre like 7, but also its just meant to be cute and has a good ending, fall - Freeform, izaya is highkey mean, shizuo is a poor bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiezaya/pseuds/iiezaya
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya celebrate Halloween.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was supposed to go up last year but I didn’t ever finish
> 
> Yes, I am aware that Shizuo and Izaya did not know each other at this age and that this is all pretty Americanized, (and most elements are taken from how I remember Halloween as a kid) but I wanted to write this anyway, damnit. Tbh I had no idea what I was doing with this, but I hope it isn't terrible regardless!
> 
> With that, enjoy~ (￣∀￣) 
> 
> Let me know if you want more stories like this one!

**_Friday, October 31, 7:21 am_ ** ****_  
_ _   
_ _ Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch. _

__   
  
Leaves crackled and twigs snapped under small feet as they patted along the sidewalk. A cool autumn breeze ruffled a walking boy’s dark hair and sent a slight chill down his spine, but he couldn't be happier. Halloween time was always Izaya’s favorite time of year; pranks were relatively acceptable, everyone got to be someone else for one day, and, of course, candy. He was not overly fond of the school festivities, but it was entertaining nevertheless to a seven year old.    


  
Ruby red leaves fluttered through the air like small butterflies. Izaya breathed in deeply and plastered a grin on his face as he approached the gates of his elementary school. The breezy morning really was a serene scene. Big, fluffy clouds stood in stark contrast of the dark grey sky, yet the sun was still able to shine its rays despite the day seeming like one where the heavens would cry their heart out. The young boy happily walked with a slight bounce in his step all the way to his second grade classroom. Students slowly milled in, and by the time school started, everyone seemed perfectly content with being present that day. Every year, it was like a tradition to do some fun activities and/or crafts for the holidays, Halloween being no exception. Additionally, a large autumn festival was held the week after.    


  
Late to class, as per usual, the sulking blonde child called Shizuo strode into the room. Most of the other children avoided him or just didn't acknowledge his existence, but Izaya was drawn like a moth to a flame. He liked to mock the way that Shizuo couldn't keep up with the simple content in class and also liked to stick his tongue out at him from across the classroom. His favorite thing, though, was when the class played dodgeball. The balls were made of a soft yarn, but if thrown hard enough (by someone with insane strength, perhaps), then they could really hurt. None of that mattered anyway since the majority of the younger students could hardly get the balls past the dividing middle line. Regardless of team, Shizuo was always sure to try to pelt Izaya with as many balls as possible, but Izaya gracefully dodged them all. Ultimately, someone always got hurt.

  
Each morning, like a shrill alarm programmed to bring unhappiness to its user, Izaya would say the same thing to Shizuo in a chipper tone:   


  
"Good morning, Shizu-chan," which was typically followed by a comment about how he was a monster and plead to not eat him or his peers. Today, of course, was the same.

 

The nickname itself had not been thought of by Izaya himself, but rather, heard by him from a girl that was in the third grade and had a huge crush on Shizuo. The reason he used it time and time again was because he knew that it would make Shizuo angry to no end and might even begin an exciting game of tag.   


  
After greetings, the teacher read a storybook to the class, however Izaya didn't pay much attention to her exaggerated tone. The reading level was much too low for his sophistication, and he was more invested in staring at the painting supplies on tables in the back of the room. He was unsure why, or when it began, but Izaya loved to paint. He glanced over at Shizuo, who seemed extremely interested in the words the teacher was saying, and decided that he wouldn't be able to torment him from afar,  _ yet _ .    


 

Finally the childish narrative ended and the real fun could begin. The teacher announced that their next activity would be painting a monster of any kind. She also mentioned that they could be friendly or scary, but Izaya already knew vividly what he would paint. He dipped his small fingers into the paints, being careful to avoid mixing them together or doing too thick of strokes on his paper unlike his simpleton classmates. 

  
About thirty minutes later, his masterpiece had been completed.

 

"What did you paint, Izaya?" his squeaky friend, Shinra, asked from beside him. On the other side of him sat Shizuo.

 

"The scariest monster I've ever seen!" he yelled with a childish gleam in his eyes and an exaggerated gesture of a large beast with claws. He held up the drawing, which was primarily painted in blue and yellow. It was of a large, spiky creature that had razor-sharp teeth and claws. It was affectionately titled "Shizuo" at the top and in a speech bubble, he had scrawled "RAWR!". Shinra gave a laugh and beamed at Shizuo, who just looked slightly irritated. He then held up his own drawing that was titled "Blood-Sucking Flea" and pictured a large bug— if it could even be called that, considering the obscurity of its shape and details. It also had a sloppy attempt at black hair and red eyes that sat anywhere but the eye sockets.

 

Ignoring the fact that it was meant to insult him, Izaya fondly smiled upon the atrocity. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_2:58 pm_ **   
  


After several more hours of stories and arts and crafts, all of the children seemed restless to go home and eat pounds of candy at a time. The bell that signaled the end of school would be ringing in a little over 20 minutes, and all of the kids shifted excitedly in their seats as they talked about their costumes and other kid things. Izaya, igniting Shinra who babbled on about his dad bringing home some new headless specimen from abroad, had a late smirk planted on his face. As soon as school ended, the Halloween celebrations would truly begin. 

 

Sooner than expected, the bell to end class rang through the halls, eliciting the screams and stomping steps of a whole elementary school. Izaya calmly began the walk to the library of the school where he would be spending part of the evening. On his way there, he overheard a couple older students talking about how a cake walk would take place in the art room, so he redirected his destination to there. The library could wait. 

 

The art room was a tall-ceilinged room which usually had tables filling the whole room, but they were stacked on the outer edges to make space for the cake walk. Izaya walked into the room, immediately being overwhelmed by the smell of acrylic paints and clay, and quickly grabbed the last remaining number to lay on the ground. Now that all of the raffle numbers were passed out, about 15 kids stood in a circle. The music started up, and Izaya instantly decided on which number he wanted to land on. 

 

The music stopped, and Izaya stood exactly where he predicted. The square he knew would be the winner. 

 

“ **Number 2** !” The teacher hosting the cake walk called out. That was the number Izaya had decided to stand on.

 

Izaya calmly walked up to her and took the chocolate cake into his tiny hands. He left the room without a word, confusing his teachers and peers. He didn’t care. He had gotten what he wanted.

 

You see, the school, for some reason, picks the same raffle number every year. Every single year, they pick the number that is closest to the blackboard in the art room. Izaya wondered why they didn’t just randomize it as they were supposed to, but he was happy to have gotten the treat anyway. 

 

He quickly made his way to the library, and nonchalantly climbed the stairs that led to the overlooking balcony in the large room full of books. Izaya peered over the railing to watch his fellow children participate in several activities. One section of the room was simply pretending to trick or treat by knocking on the desk of various teachers and receiving candy for doing so, while another group ate caramel apples, and the last of the students bobbed for oranges (all of the apples had been used for the caramel apples). 

 

A familiar mop of blonde hair was down below with the group bobbing for oranges. Presently, he had his face in the water-filled tub, and was making quite the fool of himself. That which his kid brother achieved in several seconds was taking him minutes of near-drowning, all in trying to get a single fruit. Izaya saw his chance to strike.

 

Just as Shizuo raised his head triumphantly, orange in mouth, Izaya held the chocolate cake top down over the rail. 

 

He watched with a grin as the sweet sponge dropped directly onto Shizuo’s head, covering his hair and face in brown frosting. 

 

Deciding that he would ask the “monster” about how it was cleaning cake out of his hair later that night, Izaya snuck off to go get in his costume and get candy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**5:36 pm**

 

Standing in his bathroom, Izaya shot the mirror a disappointed look. Before going abroad, his parents provided him with a simple vampire costume that he would be allowed to wear during trick-or-treating. At first he had objected, wanting to be a zombie instead (because they were “way cooler”), but he decided he could work with this too.

 

He headed out the front door to go trick-or-treating. Some would argue that Izaya was heading out much too early, but he believed in getting to all of the houses when he could see, as well as when there was still candy. His neighborhood tended to have a lot of rich families that would just leave out the whole bowl, and he had to beat the little spoiled gremlins that were his neighborhood children. 

 

After a mere hour of candy hunting, the pillow case that Izaya held in his grasp was filled to the brim with candy. Thinking that perhaps he could make a trade to get rid of anything stupidly sweet like gummies and lollipops, Izaya made his way to the park to barter with other children.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**7:08 pm**

 

Shizuo was nowhere near as fortunate in his candy-getting. He wasn’t dressed as anything particularly terrifying, just a werewolf, but it seemed that rumors would be the death of him. All of his neighbors knew of his monstrous strength, and for some reason treated him as one. 

 

The small blonde held one fist clenched at his side, while the other grasped his little brother’s hand. After realizing that houses would simply ignore the Heiwajima children, Shizuo began standing by the curb and letting Kasuka, who was five and still cute enough to get candy despite being stoic, go up to the doors on his own. He was instructed to walk Kasuka home at 7:30, so, figuring that he had time, Shizuo led the both of them to a park near his house to play a little bit so that going outside was at least a little bit worth it.

 

Shizuo sat swinging idly and Kasuka spun slowly on the merry go round when they arrived at the park. For a few minutes, it continued on this way until Shizuo broke the silence.

 

“Hey, Kasuka?”

 

Arriving at the bottom of the slide, Kasuka turned his head to look at his brother. 

 

“Do you think I’m a monster?” 

 

The little boy simply looked pensive for a moment before shaking his head, and even presenting a small smile. Shizuo huffed through his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled, wishing that he could believe his little brother. 

 

“Alright, well we should probably head home now.” Shizuo said to Kasuka. 

 

He nodded and got up, following Shizuo as he walked out of the park. 

 

When they were just down the street from his house, Shizuo felt something hit the back of his head. He reeled on his feet, spinning 180 degrees. As his worst suspicions had come true, Izaya stood at the end of the block with a carton of eggs placed in his hands. He wound his arm back in preparation to throw another, but was instantly pursued by Shizuo. The latter called over his shoulder, telling Kasuka to finish walking home and to tell his parents that he’d be back soon  _ after he kills this stupid pest _ . He had only muttered the last part under his breath. 

 

He chased Izaya through the streets of his neighborhood, occasionally clearing fences to keep up with his rival. It had become clear that Izaya was also the one that had dropped a cake on his head earlier, and he decided that if—  _ when _ he catches him, he will pay tenfold for what he did. 

 

Before long, Izaya was cornered. Ironically, they were standing in the middle of the park that Shizuo had been minutes before. He knew that Izaya couldn’t reach the top of the surrounding brick wall, and would be forced to exit through the gate that Shizuo was standing directly in front of. He grinned madly, but he should have known that Izaya wouldn’t ever lose so easily. The boy ran insanely fast up the metal slide and used it as a platform to hop to the top of the brick wall. How his momentum didn’t knock him straight off the wall, Shizuo had no idea, but now he knew that he’d have to listen to whatever came out of Izaya’s stupid mouth. 

 

“You really looked like a beast chasing me back there, Shizu-Chan! I️ was afraid that you would eat me or something if I️ tripped!” 

 

Shizuo scowled up at the figure. When had it gotten so dark? It was probably like 8:00 by now. 

 

“It was you that dropped that cake on me earlier, wasn’t it?!” Shizuo’s tiny voice called with surprising brashness. 

 

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Izaya called back with a smile. With his vampire fangs, he looked more evil than usual. He threw the final egg from the carton, but luckily Shizuo managed to evade it. 

 

“Where’s all your candy, Shizu-chan?” He asked without skipping a beat. Shizuo growled and looked down at his shoes. 

 

“Awe, everyone was too scared of the big bad wolf?~” Izaya taunted. Shizuo gravely regretted standing in that park for a single second. He balled his fists at his sides. 

 

“Wow, it sure is dark, isn’t it. Well, I better get going! It was fun, Shizu-chan, happy Halloween~” Izaya said with a wink, jumping off of the wall. Shizuo ran around the bricks to see if he could find him and chase him, but he was already long gone. Full of anger, Shizuo sulked off to his house. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**8:11 pm**

  
When Shizuo returned, his mom fussed at him for running off for a bit, but eventually just kissed him goodnight. Shizuo sighed, climbing the stairs to go to his room, but was stopped in the hallway by Kasuka. 

 

“Onii-san, a boy came by to drop this off a few minutes ago.” He said, holding out a bag with several cartoon cats on the side. It read  _ Cat-O-Lanterns! _ ” in white stitching. 

 

“Who was it?” Shizuo asked with extreme confusion. Kasuka shrugged. 

 

“Some kid in a vampire costume. I dunno” He muttered, still holding out the bag. 

 

Shizuo’s jaw dropped to the floor.  **_IZAYA?!!_ **   
  


 

“W-What color was his hair?” He pressed lamely. 

 

“Black.” Kasuka said nonchalantly and walked down the stairs behind him. Shizuo gaped. He didn’t even want to open the bag if it was from Izaya; it was probably a dead frog or something. 

 

He made his way to his bed and prepared to open the bag, bracing for the worst. 

 

What he actually found inside made tears prick at the sides of his eyes. Despite the note saying “ _ I promise they aren’t poisoned, Shizu-chan.  _

 

_ Or maybe they are _ ”, Shizuo was utterly speechless when he saw the loads of candy piled in the bag. It wasn’t that he cared about candy so much (although, he did like sweets), but the thought of people fearing him had hurt his feelings greatly.  _ Why was Izaya the one, of all people, to make him feel better? _

 

With a smile, Shizuo noted to thank the jerk for his kindness, even if it would only ever happen just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read, let me know of any errors! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
